Something Different
by NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: "Sex is just fun, right?", he says, pinning her against the stone wall and she watches him for a second before nodding, "Then have sex with me."


**Something Different**

* * *

He's always in the back. She's ahead. Always. It's the rule. The law. She doesn't break it.

He does break it, though, soon enough. He fucking breaks it because he grabs her and pulls her aside to a blind spot - a dark corner where no one can see them - and kisses her and it's rough. Raw. Daring. Nothing she's ever felt before.

"Sex is just fun, right?"

She pushes him away - too late for her liking - but his body is still colliding with hers, "What?"

He invades her personal space even more, "Sex is just fun, right?", he repeats, pinning her against the stone wall.

She looks at him for a second before nodding.

"Then have sex with me.", it's more of a statement and she shakes her head and snorts, hiding her confusion.

"Why?"

"Because," he says, grabbing her wrists that lyed on his chest - the ones she used to try and move him off of her - and brings his forehead next to hers, "it might ease the fucking pain."

Her mind screams "_no_", but her body says "_yes_" as it moves closer to his because she's in pain, too, and it might work.

(_Body always wins._)

* * *

"What are we doing?", she asks as he's kissing his way down her neck, her eyes closed, her voice barely louder than a whisper, her legs around his waist.

Instead of an answer he starts kissing her lips.

* * *

He's always in the back. She's ahead.

(_Now he's a few steps closer._)

* * *

He knows her pain; the one she hides behind a well made mask - the one caused by always being so fucking alone, and she knows his; the one he doesn't hide with a mask like she does - caused by a damsel in distress that doesn't really need saving.

* * *

It goes away, the pain. It goes away for a moment or a second or a while as they dance between the sheets.

He's rough and his kisses are raw and she doesn't mind as she leaves bitemarks over his skin and scratches her nails down his back and screams in ecstasy and when they collide the pain goes away.

But it comes back.

* * *

"I don't think I ever really loved her."

He's lying on the bed and she turns around, putting her clothes back on, "How so?"

He lifts himself up, leaning on his elbow, "I don't know."

She chuckles, "There's a lot of things we don't know lately."

"Like what?"

"Like why am I doing this.", she says and sits down on the bed, her back turned on him, "And why doesn't this feel so fucking wrong."

He grabs her by the waist, "Maybe because it's not."

"Tama-"

"Fuck, Katya.", he cuts her off, "Listen to me; maybe this is rig-"

"No, this is _not_ right.", she says quickly, "This is just sex and sex is fun and it gets rid of the fucking pain, right?"

He stays silent but doesn't move away from her. After a minute she gets up and grabs her bag.

"I'll be late for class."

* * *

It's sunny and warm and she's smiling and this time it's the real thing.

A male fae approaches her, a flower in his hand. He gives it to her and they talk and he pecks her on the cheek.

And Tamani's close to going insane.

She smiles at the male fae and puts the flower in her hair. She does a spin, her dress lifting slightly and laughter escapes her lips.

When the son of a bi- male fae is gone and she walks away, Tamani walks next to her and she doesn't notice him until he grabs her hand and pulls her to the same dark corner.

"What the fuck are you doing?", she asks as he takes the flower out of her hair and starts kissing her.

"Don't talk to him again."

She laughs, "Tamani," , she says, keeping him at a small distance as he tries to take off her clothes, leaving kisses all over her body, "you're the only fae that can fuck me."

She closes the distance.

* * *

It's not about easing the pain anymore.

* * *

"She's coming back."

"Oh."

She snorts, "_Oh_? That's all?"

He kisses her, "I don't really care."

She laughs and shakes her head, "The love of your life is coming back and you don't care?"

"Laurel's not the love of my life.", he grabs her by the waist and she shivers and fights the urge to kiss him.

"Then who is?"

"_You_."

She thinks she heard him wrong, but he repeats it over and over and over again.

* * *

Laurel comes back. She comes back, David in tow, and Katya really can't believe how Laurel never notices how something's different.

"You don't have to be all protective of her.", she hears in the back and by the look on Laurel's face she knows Laurel hears it, too, "I got eyes for only one faery.", and they both turn around and Katya sees the well-hidden look of surprise on Laurel's face when she realises Tamani's looking at Katya.

Katya gives him a smile - not caring who'll see - and he smiles back.

* * *

The pain's gone and it's not coming back.


End file.
